With You
by xxhoonykiesxx
Summary: [ShortFict]Tiap sentuhan nya bagai bulu yang menelusuri kulit ku. Begitu ringan, lembut, dan memabukan. Aku hanya butuh dia disisiku. dia, Xi Luhan. /Yaoi/boyXboy/HunHan.


With You

.

.

Tiap sentuhan nya bagai bulu yang menelusuri kulit ku. Begitu ringan, lembut, dan memabukan. Aku hanya butuh dia disisiku. dia, Xi Luhan

.

.

 **Warning : Short Fic, BoyXBoy, cerita agak gaje, HunHan pairing, cuma lagi kepikiran buat ini. Dapat ide tadi pagi, dan sudah rampung sore ini. Dont like, Dont read, Dont bash okey ^.^**

.

.

"Sehunie, besok aku akan pulang"

.

Aku mendengar suara lembut nya beserta nada bahagia, karena dia, kekasih ku, Luhan akan pulang ke Korea.

Hubungan kami tidak di restui, tapi aku sangat mencintai nya. Aku bisa gila jika tidak ada dia. Sehingga Eomma ku memberi syarat.

"Kau boleh bersama luhan, asalakan dia bisa menyelesaikan S2 nya secepat mungkin"

Syarat yang konyol mungkin. Tapi itu kenyataan nya. Luhan ku, bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Sehingga eomma ku tidak ingin mempunyai menantu yang tidak bependidikan.

Aku menyanggupi nya. Aku rela berpisah dengan nya, menahan rinduku padanya, hanya berbicara lewat surat yang selalu Eomma ku bawa setiap kali menjenguk Luhan di Beijing. Dan juga foto-foto lucu Luhan.

Hubungan Eomma ku dan Luhan membaik, Eomma kini sangat menyayangi Luhan. Aku tidak memperdulikan perasaan ku, karena perasaan ku tidak akan pernah berubah untuk nya.

Dan kemarin, aku mendengar suara indah nya. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Menyebut nama ku "Sehunie" dan dia berkata akan pulang.

Aku ingin menjemput nya, tapi dia menolak, aku harus menunggu di rumah kata nya. Dan aku hanya bisa menuruti mau nya. Aku menyiapkan sebuah pesta penyambutan untuk nya. Tentu saja atas persetujuan Eomma ku, Bahkan eomma yang paling bersemangat atas ide ku.

"Sehunie, Luhan kecelakaan saat menuju kemari"

.

.

Aku membuka mata ku dengan segera, mengusap peluh di dahi ku. Nafas ku terengah-engah. Aku pasti bermimpi buruk.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan ke arah jendela kamar ku. Ku buka agar segar nya udara pagi ini menyelinap ke kamar ku.

Mata ku terpejam, dan sebuah senyum terukir dari sudut bibirku, saat kurasakan angin yang lembut membelai pipi ku. Sepasang tangan mungil melingkar di pinggang ku. Luhan ku sudah di sini.

Aku membalikan tubuhku, agar aku bisa menatap rusa kecil yang sangat aku cintai. "Good morning Hunnie" ucap nya sambil mengusap-usap punggung ku, membuat senyum ku melebar, sangat lebar hingga mungkin terlihat konyol. Untuk pertama kali nya aku tersenyum selebar ini setelah kepergian Luhan untuk S2 nya. Tidak lama, hanya 1tahun 6bulan dia meninggalkan ku. Tapi aku sangat merindukan nya.

.

.

Ku kecup bibir ranum nya. Membuat semburat merah di pipi nya. Aku menempelkan dahiku di dahinya, membuat manik mata kami bertemu. Tangan mungil nya yang melingkar di pinggang ku, kini melingkar di leher ku. Jemari mungil nya mengusap lembut tengkuk ku. Dan aku paham, rusa kecil ini menggoda ku.

"jangan salahkan aku, jika aku menjadikan mu menu sarapan pagi Xiao Lu" ucap ku sambil menggesekan ujung hidung ku yang bertemu dengan ujung hidung nya.

Tampak nya kekasih ku ini tidak takut dengan ancaman ku. Aku baru tahu kalau kekasih ku Luhan lebih berani dari bayangan ku.

Dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada ku, membunuh jarak yang ada agar dada kami bersentuhan. Dan sebuah gigitan kecil mendarat di dagu ku.

"Aku tidak akan memberi mu..."

 _"eunghh"_ aku melenguh. Belum selesai ancaman ku pada nya. Luhan terlebih dahulu menarik tengkuk ku, dan mendarat kan bibir mungil nya di atas bibir ku.

Aku menikmati bibir Luhan menguasai bibir ku. Dan aku tersenyum di sela-sela lumatan kecil nya. Aku menarik pinggul nya hingga tiada lagi jarak antara aku dan Luhan.

Perlahan ku bawa Luhan menuju ranjang ku, merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di sana dengan aku berada di atas nya. Tangan mungil nya masih erat di leher ku, seperti nya dia sangat merindukan diriku.

Seingatku, dulu Luhan tidak seliar ini. Bahkan saat jari ku bermain di perut nya, sebuah, bukan bahkan banyak pukulan akan mendarat di sekujur tubuh ku. Sehingga aku tidak berani menyentuh milik ku yang berharga ini, bahkan untuk mengecup bibir nya, aku butuh negosiasi yang panjang. Dan kudapat kan sebuah kecupan dengan harga yang mahal.

Tapi pagi ini, Luhan yang memulai. Seperti nya aku mimpi kejatuhan bulan semalam. Sehingga pagi ini aku mendapat _Jackpot_.

Tunggu, pelukan nya di leherku melonggar. Jemari mungil nya bermain di rahang ku, jakun ku, turun ke dada ku. Luhan berani melepaskan satu-persatu kancing baju piama ku. Tautan bibir kami pun terlepas. _Shit_

Jurusan apa yang di ambil oleh Luhan. Apa yang di pelajari nya selama S2. Ekspresi muka nya, membuat batang milik ku mengeras seketika. Mata indah nya menatap ku dengan sayu, bibir nya yang bengkak dan merah sedikit terbuka selepas melumat bibir ku. Sungguh kesempurnaan yang selalu Ku puja.

Aku menahan jemari Luhan yang mulai membuka kancing kedua. Mata elangku menatap tajam pada nya.

"waeyo hunnie, kau tidak rindu pada ku?" oh _shit_ , ekspresi kecewa nya dan nada manja di suara nya bisa membuat ku menghabisinya hari ini. Aku kalah Luhan.

"aku lebih merindukan dirimu Lu" ada senyum miring di bibir ku, mata ku menatap nya seperti binatang buas kelaparan. Maafkan aku jika kerinduan membuat ku di baluti nafsu. Kau yang memancing ku Lu.

 _ **Sraakkkk**_

Aku merobek piama ku. Merobek baju milik luhan. Menurunkan celana nya dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku menelanjangi Luhan dengan aku menghimpit tubuh indah nya.

aku menatap nya. Kuhela nafas agar aku bisa berfikir jernih. Karena jika aku terburu-buru aku akan melukai harta kesayangan ku.

kubelai lembut pipi nya. Kulit nya putih bersinar seperti malaikat kecil tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sangat polos.

tangan mungil nya menyentuh tangan ku yang membelai pipi nya. Dia mencium buku jari ku. "Saranghae Hunnie"

"Saranghae Lu" aku menautkan jemari kami yang bersentuhan. Lulumat lembut bibir nya, memakan semua kata-kata yang ingin di ucapkan nya pada ku.

aku meraba perut nya, membuat Luhan menggeliat di bawah ku. bahkan saliva sudah mengalir dari sudut bibir luhan karena berciuman panas dengan ku. _"Seandainya kau dulu seberani ini Lu"_ batin ku.

tautan bibir kami mengendur, ku hujani bibir Luhan dengan kecupan kecupan sayang. Dan aku tau, dia lebih suka begini dari pada aku terbawa nafsu yang di pancing sendiri oleh nya. Dia ingin menguji seberapa cinta ku apadanya. mana yang lebih besar, cinta ku atau nafsu ku. Jelas saja cinta ku.

"kau ingin aku mencumbu mu?" tanya ku lembut. tidak menjawab, Luhan hanya diam, Tapi tautan jari nya di jari ku mengerat, mungkin itu jawaban 'ya'

"aku merindukan mu hunnie, sangat sangat merindukan mu. Maaf selama ini aku menolak kau sentuh. Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkan ku jika sudah mendapatkan keperjakaan ku"

Oh Luhan, dia sangat polos dari fikiran ku, padahal usianya 4tahun lebih tua dari diriku.

kuhadiahi bibir nya dengan satu kecupan. "kau sungguh bodoh, pantas saja eomma ku memintamu kuliah S2" ucap ku dengan nada bercanda tentu nya.

"lalu kenapa kau ingin aku sentuh saat ini?" aku bertanya sambil memainkan puting merah kecoklatan milik Luhan.

"karen aku percaya pada cinta mu Hunnie" jawaban nya sukses membuat aku tersenyum tulus. Tapi jug sedikit sedih, berarti selama ini dia tidak percaya aku mencintai nya. Tapi masa bodo dengan masa lalu. yang terpenting saat ini, Luhan percaya bahwa aku mencintai nya. sungguh mencintai nya.

ini kesempatan emas untuk ku, dan aku tidak akan melewatkan nya. aku menjilati leher putih milik luhan, menggigit kecil sehingga meninggalkan bekas di sana. aku seperti sedang menodai sebuah kertas bersih. dan aku akan membuat karya seni di kertas putih itu.

aku menjilati puting Luhan yang sudah mengeras. kugigit-gigit kecil hingga pemilik nya mengeluarkan erangan. tubuh mungil Luhan menggeliat, seperti ingin aku menyentuhnya lebih banyak lagi. dan aku hanya bisa menyeringai di atas nya.

kecupan lembut ku turun ke perut nya, hingga dada ku bersentuhan dengan kemaluan luhan yang sudah mengeras, sama seperti milikku yang sudah sesak di dalam celana ku. tapi aku harus lebih kuat dari Luhan, aku ingin menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh kekasih ku.

sampai akhirnya, wajahku berhadapan dengan little Luhan. ku ciumi ujung kemaluan nya. lidah ku menjilati batang mungil itu dari ujung hingga pangkal. "Sehun ah" membuat Luhan mendesah taksabar menginginkan aku melakukan hal lebih. dan demi apa pun, suara Luhan begitu indah, saat menyebut nama ku di tengah aktivitas panas ini.

mendengar nama ku di panggil saja, penis ku terasa sesak ingin bertemu dengan surga nya. tidak ingin tersiksa lebih lama, akhirny kemaluan ku terbebas dari celana piama yang sedari tadi membelenggunya. kini aku dan luhan sama sama polos.

aku tidak menyangka rusa mungil ini memiliki kekuatan untuk mebalik posisi hingga dia berada di atas ku. tepat di atas kejantanan ku.

jari-jari mungil Luhan membelai lengan ku. Aku memejamkan mata ku menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut kekasih ku. Bibir nya mengecupi setiap jengkal tubuh ku. Perlahan naik, kecupan nya menuju dada ku, lalu mendarat di bibir ku. Aku membiarkan nya menggerayangi tubuh ku. _Aggghh_. Aku baru tahu bahwa begini nikmat nya bercinta dengan kekasih ku. Aku fikir dia tidak mencintai ku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayang aku hidup tanpa dia.

Ada rasa aneh di bibir ku, juga sedikit perih. Bukan saliva, karena cairan ini mengeluarkan sedikit bau nyir, tapi rasa nya masih segar. darah segar bibirku hasil dari gigitan mungil nya. Aku tidak perduli, asal itu perbuatan Luhan, mati pun aku akan merasa bahagia.

Luhan melepas tautan bibir nya pada bibir ku. Mata tulus nya menatap tepat di mata elang ku. Melukiskan sebuh senyum di bibir ku. Mata nya seakan berkata "Tinggalah di sisiku Hunnie" tanpa berfikir panjang, dengan sadar aku menganggukan kepala ku pelan tapi penuh keyakinan. Luhan tersenyum manis, sangat manis, ini senyuman termanis yang dia berikan pada ku selama aku hidup.

Aku memejamkan mata ku, menjenjangkan leherku, memberi akses agar Luhan bisa leluasa mencumbunya. Dan aku merasakan lembut bibir Luhan bermain di ceruk leher ku, memberikan satu gigitan. _Agghhhh_. Aku mengerang untuk kedua kali nya, dan kesadaran ku perlahan hilang. Tepat di mana Luhan menyentuh ku, ada cairan yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhku, bahkan bau anyir yang segar mendoninasi kamar ku.

"Sehun.." aku mendengar pintu kamar yang di buka tiba-tiba, dan suara Eomma terdengar memanggil nama ku. Tapi panggilan itu terhenti, entah aku yang sudah tidak bisa mendengar lagi.

"Eomma, aku akan hidup bersama kekasihku Luhan, Eomma bisa memajang foto ku berdampingan dengan Luhan, Eomma akan tau betapa aku bahagia di sisi nya" batin ku

 _ **plankkk**_

suara benda tajam yang sedari tadi ku pegang terlepas, karena aku sudah tak sanggup menggenggam nya, aku menghela nafas, dan tersenyum sebelum aku benar-benar menuju surga bersama dia, Xi luhan.

 **f** **in.**


End file.
